1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an article of footwear, such as a shoe, in particular a sports shoe.
A shoe of the aforementioned type may be used in particular for sports such as tennis, badminton, volleyball, soccer, baseball, basketball, or boxing, as well as for other activities. The aforementioned sports in particular involve a risk of ankle injuries, such as sprains, for example.
2. Background Information
U.S. Pat. No. 8,302,329-B1 discloses a basketball shoe equipped with a counter-supplementing strap anchored on the lateral side of the shoe and surrounding the rear portion of the shoe. This strap is attached to the front of the foot with laces. The counter-supplementing strap enables the rear portion of the shoe to support and stabilize the foot during lateral movements of the foot.
The counter-supplementing strap minimizes ankle sprains by opposing the inversion movement of the foot, which brings the plantar surface inwards, that is to say, medially, by lifting the medial edge of the foot. At the start of a foot inversion movement, the aforementioned action of the counter-supplementing strap does not prevent such movement from amplifying and bringing the foot in a position likely to cause injury to the ankle. When the ankle twists severely, the counter-supplementing strap is not sufficiently effective to prevent the ankle from twisting.